


Bring me to life

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, deadly virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: I got amazing prompt from @annieimpala67 : “ maybe you could try this one : while working on a case, both of them got infected by a virus or poison, after finding the antidote, juliet hide the fact that there 's only one dose. She gave the antidote to magnum first and he discover that there's not enough for her ! while the others search for another antidote, magnum stay with higgins and talk to her to keep her awake ....” and I hope I give it a justice.All mistakes are mine.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Bring me to life

It was another sunny day in Hawaii. The sun was up, Breese was cooling the warmth and all everyone needed was a cold drink and a blanket on the beach. It was a very lovely day for everyone except Higgins and Magnum.  
They knew the case won't be easy, the man gave them only a few pieces of information about kidnapped people, but he looked so touched and scared about his family they decided to help. Now they were running after a man thru half of the island.

"Tell me next time to ask the client if he isn't the person I'm looking for?" Magnum shouted running after the man when Higgins ran towards him. 

"I won't because I swear to God we will never take a case that will stink from the mile," she shouted back, "left!" she said, turning to the little alley. 

They both looked at each other, trying to navigate the man. Huggins was walking carefully, the alley was small but filled with all the junk she could think about, she was just about to take a turn to find Magnum but at once she felt someone pulled her back, her mouth covered with something she didn't recognize. After a few moments, all she could see was darkness.

Magnum slowly opened his eyes, he was sure he wasn't in a small alley anymore and the pounding pain in his head had nothing to do with last night drinks at 'La Mariana', he sat on the cold ground looking around. The room was huge, looking more like a warehouse, the walls were covered with grey paint and dirty windows and for a split second Magnum wanted to close his eyes again when suddenly he heard the noise coming from behind him. 

"How nice you woke up," Higgins said sarcastically, "I thought Sleeping Beauty will take another round of snoring," 

"Higgins?" Thomas asked, "I thought you run away!" 

"Of course not, they took me and later they brought you, so basically you should run for help," she rolled her eyes. 

"Can you stop rolling your eyes?"

"How did you…" she turned around a bit.

"I know you Higgy, now just focus and take your hand into my pocket," he said calmly. 

"I beg your pardon? There is no way I will put my hand…"

"Don't flatter yourself Higgy, I have a pocket knife there,"

"Oh, okay," she said, arching her back to rich the knife. 

It took Juliet five minutes to be able to reach the knife from Magnum's pocket. She was sure it would get faster without him giggling every time she touched his back, she could swear she didn't want to know how ticklish Thomas Magnum was. 

"Perfect," he said standing up, "now we have to…"

"Maybe cut the rope on my wrists?" Juliet tilted her head when he forgot to do it. 

"Yes sorry," he said relacing her hands. 

"Now we have to get out of here," Higgins said when at once she notices something shiny at the corner of the warehouse. 

"Where are you going? The exit is that way," he said observing her going oppositely. 

"What's that?" she asked.

"Why all girls need to look at shiny stuff?" he rolled his eyes. 

"Look, it's laptop…" Higgins said, pressing the button when at once a man they were chasing appeared on the screen. 

"Glad you made it!" the man said, "I introduce you to my little game. You both got infected by the virus I made. I got the cure, it's hidden somewhere in the warehouse. Good luck and you have twelve hours until the virus escalates and...well you will die," he explained, "oh did I thank you for solving my case?" his laugh echoed in their ears. 

"He is crazy!" Magnum said, looking around.

"But at least he left the cure," she said when shiver runs thru her spine.

"Let's find it and get out of here, this place is creepy," Thomas answered.

The warehouse was huge, it has so many little rooms and places that they can't reach that after an hour they were exhausted. They were thinking if the whole thing wasn't a lie but after time they notice the first symptoms of the virus. Shivering, cold, and problems with breathing were first and they didn't want to find out what will be next. 

"If there is a place we didn't look for it?" Magnum asked, looking at Higgins.

"Look there!" she almost shouted, noticing the box on hidden above their heads, "lift me," she said patting his arm.

"Got it?" he asked, holding her.

"Yes!" she said opening the box. 

Juliet looked inside hoping it will be the cure they were looking for. She saw the little bottle with pink liquid and a handwritten note. 

"Choose or die, bon appetit." was written with fancy letters. 

Juliet hides the note and handed the bottle to Magnum. She doesn't have any friends when she was younger, but since she met Magnum, Rick and TC she felt more loved than she felt for the whole of her life. Higgins knew she will probably die but she doesn't care, the most important thing for her was that her friends, her family will be safe. 

"God it tastes like fuel," Magnum said, helping her stand on the ground, "have you drink yours?" he asked looking at the empty box. 

"There was only one dose," she answered, locking his sight with his. 

"What do you mean one dose?" he asked, taking the box from her hands, "why didn't you tell me? We could share the dose!"

"It wouldn't work if you wouldn't drink enough," she answered, "it's okay," she added, her sight becomes a blur. 

"Juliet," he shouted, preventing her from collapsing on a floor.

*******  
Juliet woke up, trying to recognize the surrounding. She looked at two dogs laying by her side and after a moment her memories come with a wave. The virus, she got infected but was still alive. Higgins slowly sat on the bed, bringing dogs attention to her. She stood up, walking near the wall, couldn't stand on her feet properly. 

"Do we have something?" Magnum asked his friends, sitting with his friends in the living room.

After he finally found the phone and a car, he brought Juliet to the mansion. He was still angry at her for giving him the only does of the antidote but it all fades away when he looked at her pale face.   
He called TC, Rick, and Katsumoto for help and hoped that they all will help to find another cure for Higgins. 

"The guy's name, Josh Pool, he spends five years for human trafficking and experiments on them. He is crazy. We know that all people he wanted you to find are not his family but kidnapped citizens. He was working on a new virus, probably the one you both were infected and wanted to make a test but no one wanted to give money, so he did it himself," Katsumoto explained. 

"I may know someone who was in jail at this time, will try and ask around," Rick said, choosing the phone number.

"I see you are busy bees," Higgins's voice brought their attention. 

"Juliet," Magnum immediately run towards her, "you should stay in bed," 

"I would die anyway," she said, leaning on him. 

"No, you won't," Katsumoto said, "we have a lead,"

"That may take you nowhere,"

"We have to go," TC rushed, "Magnum?"

"I'm staying with her," he said, looking at his friends, "go and get him," he added. 

"You don't have to-"

"I'm staying," he said seriously, "are you able to go back to bed?"

"I don't know," she said, giving him a small smile. 

"I will carry you then," he answered, lifting her, "dogs…"

"Zeus, Apollo," Higgins said weakly, "Be nice," she added. 

Magnum gently put her on the bed, he was observing her for a moment before wrapping the blanket around her shivering body. She was pale, her eyes were half-closed and she couldn't stop shivering. He took another blanket making sure she was wrapped carefully when her voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Why you didn't go with them?" she asked, shivering.

"Because you need a hot guy here," he said, laying behind her, trying to keep her warm. 

"I'm serious," she answered.

"I won't leave you Higgy, you won't get rid of me that easy," 

"I never wanted to," she said quickly, "I gave you that bottle because you have family and friends who would miss you terribly. 

"So are you," he frowned, "you have Kumu, TC, Rick, Katsumoto and me, don't tell me you have no one because it's not true," 

"I would do it again," she said, turning around to face him, "will you stay with me until…"

"You won't die, Juliet, I won't let that happened," he answered, "now I will keep you awake," 

"I'm dying, but still could kick your ass, you are aware of that?" she smiled.

"Not in that kind of way, how could I take advantage of your state," he rolled his eyes, "I will ask you questions and you will do the same,"

"Took advantage? I didn't know you know that kind of words," she teased, "ask away," she agreed, "you first,"

"How would you spend your perfect date?"

"You are trying to take me on a date, seriously Magnum?" 

"Funny, but you have to answer,"

"Picnic on the beach, the sound of the ocean and good wine," she answered, her eyes half-closed.

"Your turn, eyes open," he said, lifting her chin. 

"Do you have a type in women?"

"Who is trying to take who on a date, Miss Higgins," he smiled. 

"I have, sort of. She has to be intelligent, sweet but also strong and have a sense of humor,"

"I thought you will say pretty as first,"

"I don't care about that, I want to have a woman I can talk too, beauty comes and goes…"

"Touche," she said, trying to focus on him, "I'm cold," she added. 

"Come here," he pulled her closer towards him, his hand rubbed on her back, "better?"

"Yes, thank you," 

"Now my turn...why you don't talk about your family?"

"My dad wasn't present in my life, he gave us money for my education and life. My mom had a new boyfriend every few weeks and didn't bother if I'm okay. When I was sixteen they sent me to the boarding school and there...I didn't have many friends as I told you," 

"You would be mine if we would know each other then...I'm sure we will get along,"

"Or not...you would be that famous kid for sure. Girls would pass out…" she laughs.

At once Juliet couldn't catch the breath, her sight becomes a blur and she couldn't stop coughing. She sat on the bed with Magnum's help and when he was just about to give her some water she saw blood coming from her throat. 

"Breathe Juliet," he said, helping her sit straight, "everything will be okay, just breath," he added, sitting behind her, forcing her to sit.

"You could do so many nicer things," she said, whipping her mouth from the blood. 

"I'd want to be anywhere else," he whispered into her ear, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

*****  
Juliet was weaker with every hour, she was trying to breathe deeper, but the air did not stay in her lungs. She was pale, her eyes become half-open when Magnum went for a glass of water for her.   
Thomas didn't want to admit it, but the truth was he was afraid Rick, TC, and Katrumoto will come too late.

"I bring you some water," he said, waiting for her to sit, "Higgy?" he tried once again.

Thomas put the glass on the counter, he lifted Juliet and gently shook her body, but she didn't react. Her eyes become closed, skin pale and for a moment he thought he lost her.   
After a moment the door opened loudly, letting Katsumoto entering the room with a little bottle in his hand. 

"We got it!" he shouted, looking at unconsciousness Juliet. 

Thomas slowly pulled her head, hoping she will be able to drink the liquid when her eyes opened slowly. She blinked before he gave her drink the antidote. He put her on the bed again, he wasn't sure of the dose was the right one, he wasn't sure if she will wake up and all he could think about was how much he would want to take her to the beach with a picnic basket and wine. Suddenly Juliet's eyes opened slowly, the little smile spread on her face.

"Next time I'm taking the first dose," she smiled. 

"There won't be the next time," he answered with relief, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

******  
Juliet was feeling better every day. She was stronger with every meal Kumu made for her and she could swear Magnum was watching if she was eating the whole thing. The week had passed since she overcomes the dead, she was doing yoga more often, playing with dogs every time they wanted and even if she told Magnum nothing changed since then, she wanted to live her life to the fullest.

"Magnum!" she shouted, "you didn't tank the Ferrari!" she shook her head. 

"I'm here!" he yelled back.

"How many times-" she started, interrupted by the view. 

Magnum was standing in front of her with the picnic basket and the blanket on the other hand. He was smiling at Higgins who was now looking at him with her mouth open.

"What are you doing?" she asked, taking a step towards him. 

"Remember when we were talking about your dream date?" 

"Yes…"

"Well you don't have anyone for now, and I really would like to make that dream come true...if you let me of course," he smiled shyly. 

"I would love to," she answered, her smile reached her eyes. 

"In that case," he lifted his arm, "can I take you to the beach, Juliet Higgins?"

"Of course Mister Magnum," she put her hands around his arm.


End file.
